


Magnus' late for V-Day's dinner

by onefootintheboilinghotlava



Series: Malec Ficlet Collection [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon-whatever, Future Fic?, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onefootintheboilinghotlava/pseuds/onefootintheboilinghotlava
Summary: It's their first Valentine's Day together, yet Magnus was running late from a meeting...How will Alec cope with waiting for Magnus to come back?





	

It was the first Valentine’s Day that Alec and Magnus would spend together. Even though, they both had business to deal with and schedule filled almost everyday. With Izzy, Jace and Raj joining forces, they managed to schedule Alec off on Valentine’s Day somehow. Magnus had promised that he’d return for dinner with Alec at the loft a week ago. Hence, Alec was humming along to some mundane songs that were playing in the loft (Magnus, such a drama queen, had conjured a spell that whenever someone’s inside the loft, it’d play music automatically.), as he diced the ripe cherries while watching over the vegetable soup boiling on the stove. He kept the stove on low fire for the soup, as he threw a piece of butter into the pan and added sugar in it. After the sugar was browned, he threw in the diced cherries, but only kept them there for a short while. Alec then poured the filling into the pie crust (bought, he didn’t have the time or skills to make a pie-crush himself YET) and popped it into the oven, turned to the right temperature and time. Afterwards, he turned off the other stove for the soup, it could be reheated when Magnus was home.

Only then did Alec turn around and glance at the huge glass windows in the loft and noticed that the sun was already setting. He picked up his phone from the counter, found out it was five pm. He quickly sent a text to Magnus.

 

**How’s the meeting going? Missing you at the loft.**

 

Just as he pressed ‘Send’, something fluffy touched his legs. Alec looked and smiled fondly at the grey tabby slipping between his legs.

 

‘You gotta be hungry. Did Magnus leave enough food for you? Come on, I have some minced pork for you. Can you wait a while?’

Alec picked up the cat and carried it over the couch. He put it down and scratched behind his ears for a few moments before walking back to the kitchen area. He had already taken out the minced pork, mushrooms and spinach. So, he turned on the stove again, threw a part of minced pork right in, since it would be for Chairman Meow. He put it aside in Chairman’s food bowl and set it down on the floor. He quickly melted the butter on the pan and proceeded to throw in the remaining ingredients for the filling of the lasagna. After it was sauntered, Alec assembled the lasagna in a glass dish. He set it aside and picked up his phone again. One message was waiting for him.

 

**Sorry darling, need to run an emergency mission with the Daylighter. I’ll try my best to make it for Valentine’s dinner with you <3 Help me feed the Chairman. Miss you too**

 

Alec sighed as he read it. He had been looking forward to this date night for quite a while. Ever since the war was ended, both Magnus and him had been swamped with new duties and meetings on everything. He had been looking forward for a date, as well as an opportunity to properly show Magnus just how much he appreciated him fighting alongside with him, taking care of him whenever he fought too hard and did whatever he could to keep his siblings alive during every fight they were in together.

Alec poured himself a glass of water and sat on the couch, looking at the Chairman curling himself against Alec’s thigh. He thought back on when he first met Magnus, how hard Magnus had tried to flirt with him, persuaded him out of the wedding with Lydia, offered to help him numerous times without Alec saying yes even to a date, how patient yet insistent that Alec should come to him for help whenever Alec felt like so. Alec didn’t know he could enjoy someone’s presence non-stop until Magnus. Alec didn’t know he could laugh and smile everyday until Magnus. Alec didn’t know you could feel like you know someone so well, yet still have so much you don’t know about them at the same time, until Magnus was in his life. Pouring over his thoughts, Alec typed out another text to Magnus.

 

**Really wanna spend tonight with you…I might be missing you more than Chairman missing his dinner**

 

He waited for a few minutes, yet no reply came from Magnus. He stared at Chairman sleeping form and smoothed his fur. Somehow, the warmth from the grey tabby and tiredness from preparing dinner had gotten better of Alec and he fell asleep.

* * *

 

When Magnus got home, it was already eleven. Simon had insisted to deal with the remains of Camille’s followers without Raphael’s help, stubborn to think that he still needed to do more to make the Clan trust him again. As much as Magnus had wanted the same for Raphael, he was desperate to get back to Alec. Once they dealt with those vamps, Magnus’ mind was half thinking of magic-ing the delicious Italian restaurant he knew and choosing which wine would go best with it and half a mind conjuring up the portal right into the loft. Yet he was not prepared for the scene that greeted him. Alec was asleep on the couch, Chairman jumped down from it and walked towards Magnus. The grey tabby licked at Magnus’ finger tips that was before him.

‘Thanks Chairman, for being with my boyfriend and waiting for me to come home.’

Magnus smiled at the tabby before glancing at Alec. He tiptoed towards the couch and kissed lightly on Alec’s forehead.

‘Hey darling, sorry I’m late for dinner.’

Alec groggily opened his eyes and almost tumbled off the couch as he saw Magnus’ face. Magnus flickered his fingers to have the lights on in the loft, which only made Alec blink a few more times before adjusting to the light and sight before him.

‘Shit! I still haven’t put the lasagna into the oven! And the pie!!!’

Alec ignored Magnus as he rushed towards the kitchen counters. It took Magnus a few seconds to make sense of Alec’s words and he couldn’t help the huge grin on his face.

‘Alexander, don’t worry the oven should have turned to keep warm automatically after the time you set and I can always magic-ed the lasagna to cooked. What I cannot believe is that you actually cook dinner for me?’

Magnus wrapped his hands around Alec’s waist and looked at the kitchen counter over Alec’s shoulder, basking in Alec’s physical warmth and the internal one of Alec cooking dinner for him. Alec turned his head slightly to drop a kiss on Magnus’ cheek.

‘Well, can you magic up the table as well? I’m starving and you gotta be as well.’

‘Sure, but maybe we should just sit on the couch and eat? Seems more comfy for both of us.’

Only then did Alec turned around to face Magnus and properly kissed him. They both lost in feeling the sensation of each other until a grumble could be heard from their stomach. Alec bursted into laughter first.

‘Come on, even Chairman got his dinner before either of us.’

Alec pecked on Magnus’ cheek before settling back onto the couch. Magnus sent a wave of blue sparkles over the lasagna and soup, carrying them onto the coffee table and had them steaming hot at the same time. Once Magnus settled on sitting between Alec’s thighs and leaned on his chest, chatting and eating and just enjoying each other’s presence.

It was until they started eating the cherry pie that Magnus intertwined his fingers with Alec’s.

‘Thank you, Alexander. For cooking me dinner, for waiting for me to come back. I don’t think…anyone has done something like this for me in a long long time.’

‘Magnus, you deserve everything I do for you. If anything, this is so not enough for me to tell you that…all this time you’ve known me, how much you’ve changed my life, how you let me be more of myself…Falling in love with you is the best thing that could ever happen to me, Magnus Bane. And I’m so grateful that somehow you are the one.’ It wasn’t until the words were out of Alec’s mouth that he felt how desperate he had been wanting to tell it to Magnus. Alec could see tears swelling up in Magnus’ eyes and he cradled Magnus’ cheeks with his hands, thumbs swiping away the tears.

‘I mean every word I said. I love you, Magnus Bane.’

‘I love you too, Alexander.’

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, it was only until I finished writing this that I realized...why the fuck must there be a character CALLED Valentine in the story...it ruins the title's feeling for me, hence V-Day instead...Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading Alec boring cooking....Now I gotta sleep. I just pulled an overnight ONLY TO finish writing this. To the person who requested it on Tampons and Concealer?, I hope you're satisfied?


End file.
